Descente en enfer
by Leah1810
Summary: Bella n'a que 18 ans : bien trop jeune pour mourir, elle va pourtant se mettre en danger à de multiples reprises. Sa vie s'en retrouve chamboulée lorsqu'elle rencontre Edward, un sombre étudiant aux secrets insoupçonnés, et le retour de son frère, d'apparence propre, qui va l'entraîner dans ses affaires plus que douteuses...
1. Prologue

**Bon, voilà, c'est ma première fiction, alors j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire! **

**Les chapitres sont courts, mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop les espacer dans le temps.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Je ne m'étais jamais crue aussi proche de la fin. Je ne regrettais qu'une seule chose : je n'avais pas pu sauver Edward. Mon unique amour, j'en étais certaine maintenant. Je ne savais pas où il était, quelque part dans le même bâtiment que moi, peut-être déjà mort. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mes joues. Je pensais à lui, à ma famille aussi, et bien que ces derniers jours j'avais haï mon frère, j'étais aujourd'hui prête à lui pardonner. Aussi insensé que ce soit, car c'est lui qui m'avait entraînée là-dedans. J'avais tellement côtoyé la mort depuis quelques temps que je l'attendais presque avec impatience. Je n'avais pas peur et ma vie, bien que courte, m'avait comblée autant que je pouvais l'espérer.

Mon bourreau entra dans ma cellule, un revolver à la main, un sourire sur ses lèvres balafrées.

-A ton tour ma jolie, dit-il d'une voix qui me glaça le sang.

Je pinçai les lèvres. Edward était donc mort et j'allais le rejoindre. Je sentais la peur s'insinuer en moi lentement, comme un poison se répandant dans mes veines. Oui, j'étais effrayée à l'idée qu'Edward puisse être maintenant un corps gisant au sol, sans vie. J'espérais seulement qu'il n'avait pas souffert. Je levais ma tête pour regarder mon meurtrier en face des yeux. Tue-moi. Que je puisse retrouver le seul que j'aie véritablement aimé durant ma piètre existence.

Comme s'il avait entendu ma plainte, il décida de mettre fin à mon agonie. Il leva le canon du pistolet en direction de mon front.

-Une dernière parole ? ricana-t-il, un regard mauvais.

-Presse cette foutue détente, crachai-je, hargneuse.

Je voulais en finir, et vite. Il ne se fit pas prier et appuya d'un coup sec.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voilà le premier chapitre! **

**Laissez-moi votre impression, c'est super important. **

**N'hésitez pas sur les critiques CONSTRUCTIVES, c'est ce qui me permettra de m'améliorer.**

** En tout cas, malgré la publication timide d'un prologue très court, j'ai eu quelques reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**-**Insouciance. Liberté. Jeunesse. Voilà trois petits mots qui devraient vous inspirer, en tout cas pour ceux qui suivront les cours d'été. On commencera une dissertation là-dessus, nous indiqua le prof.

La sonnerie retentit et je me précipitai en dehors de la classe. J'adorais vraiment les cours de philo M Prior, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Mon frère Jasper arrivait tout droit du Canada. Voilà un an que je ne l'avais pas vu, tout occupé qu'il était dans sa faculté. Demain débutaient les vacances d'été et j'avais hâte de pouvoir passer des heures et des heures entières avec lui. Mon frère rien qu'à moi.

-Mlle Swan ! cria le prof par dessus le troupeau des élèves qui se ruaient vers la sortie.

Je soupirai. Jasper devait déjà être arrivé à la maison, et mon prof trouvait le moyen d'empêcher ces retrouvailles. Je me retournais pour revenir au bureau.

-Oui ?

-Voilà...j'aimerais vous demander un petit service, m'expliqua-t-il. Mon neveu est arrivé pour les vacances et j'ai peur qu'il s'ennuie un peu car ma femme et moiallons participer à plusieurs conférences internationales. Je sais que vous travaillez dans un magasin de randonnée et que vous connaissez la région d'une manière beaucoup plus approfondie que n'importe qui dans ce lycée. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que vous la lui fassiez visiter. Juste une journée ou deux, je ne voudrais pas vous accaparer. J'ai confiance en vous, vous êtes une de mes meilleures élèves.

J'hésitais vraiment. Evidemment, les possibilités de randonnées dans la région de Forks étaient nombreuses -nous étions perdus en pleine campagne verte-. On ne risquerait pas de s'ennuyer. Et il y avait aussi le fait que mon père était très ami avec lui : ce dernier l'avait hébergé pendant des mois lorsque ma mère Renée l'avait quitté, il y a plus de dix ans de cela. On avait comme une sorte de dette envers la famille Prior.

-J'accepte, dis-je avec enthousiasme. Quel âge a-t-il ?

-Je vous remercie ! C'est tellement gentil. Il a 15 ans, il est très sympathique.

Super. J'allais donc faire du baby-sitting. Un écart de trois ans, c'était pas énorme. Mais j'aurais presque pu demander un peu d'argent.

-Bien, alors...vous avez le numéro de la maison, appelez-moi dès que l'envie lui viendra de faire une sortie !

-Bien sûr, répondis mon prof. Passez le bonjour à Charlie !

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Je me garai devant notre maison. Ma camionnette pétaradait tellement fort que mon frère m'entendit et sortit à l'extérieur. Je sautai de la voiture et couru le rejoindre, pour atterrir directement dans ses bras.

-Jasper !

-Bella !

Des larmes de joie coulaient sur nos visages. Quel plaisir de le revoir !

-Raconte-moi tout, lui demandais-je, même si en un an il avait eu le temps de me raconter tous les détails possibles et inimaginables de sa vie à Vancouver. Je voulais simplement entendre sa voix.

-Et bien, j'ai un colocataire, super sympa mais très envahissant...

Tout en l'écoutant, j'admirais sa peau bronzée, ses cheveux blonds d'or et ses yeux bleus pétillants. Il avait tout hérité de Renée. Moi je tenais plutôt de Charlie : les cheveux bruns ternes, les yeux sombres et une peau blanche digne d'une albinos. Quand il était petit et qu'on se promenait tous les deux avec nos parents, les gens s'arrêtaient et s'écriaient : « Quel beau garçon vous avez là ! ». J'étais tellement insignifiante par rapport à lui qu'on ne me remarquait même pas. Jasper, voyant alors que ça me rendait triste, me prenait la main et disait : « Bee c'est la plus jolie ! ».

Dans ces moments là, j'avais le cœur qui se gonflait de joie. Mon grand frère, qui me protégeait toujours avec ses deux ans de plus, qu'est-ce que je l'aimais !

-Ce soir, après le dîner, on sort ! me dit-il, les yeux brillants.

-Où ça ? demandais-je, peu enthousiaste.

J'étais plutôt casanière.

-Tu te souviens de Jacob Black ? Un de mes meilleurs amis du lycée..

Bien sûr que je m'en souvenais. Comment l'oublier...

-Il organise une fête ce soir pour les vacances, reprit-il. On y va !

-Ouais, c'est pas vraiment les vacances pour moi, j'ai pas encore eu les résultats du bac...Et il faudrait demander à Charlie aussi...

-Pour le bac, je peux pas faire grand-chose, mais je suis sûre que t'as assuré ! Et avec Papa, tout est arrangé. T'as 18 ans, t'es une grande fille maintenant !

Je ne me sentais pas vraiment de sortir mais je voulais faire plaisir à Jasper. Et être un peu avec lui avant qu'il reparte.

-Invite une amie si tu veux..., me proposa-t-il.

Il sentait que j'étais réticente.

Je pensais aussitôt à Alice. On ne se connaissait que depuis seulement un an, mais j'étais aussi proche d'elle que d'une vieille amie de maternelle. Elle savait tout sur moi, mes secrets les plus honteux et mes peurs inavouées, comme je savais tout d'elle. Je ne l'avais pas vu aujourd'hui, j'espérais qu'elle était libre pour la soirée.

-C'est une bonne idée, je vais appeler Alice.

-Super ! Je vais déballer mes affaires.

Je le laissai retrouver sa chambre et reprendre ses marques. Je sortis mon portable et composai le numéro d'Alice. Elle répondit dès la première sonnerie.

-Oui, qu'y-a-t-il Bella chérie? me dit-elle de sa voix angélique.

-J'espère que t'es libre ce soir ma belle, parce qu'on sort ! déclarai-je, en croisant les doigts pour obtenir une réponse affirmative.

-Yeeeees ! Bien sûr que je suis toujours libre pour faire la fête, qu'est-ce tu crois ?

-Super ! Alors ramène-toi à dix-neuf heures trente, je ne sais pas à quelle heure on décolle.

-Pas de soucis. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Chez Jacob, répondis-je, un peu sur les nerfs tout à coup.

Je l'entendis ricaner au bout du fil. Mais attention, ce n'était pas un de ces rires gras malvenus qui vous donnaient une envie soudaine de fuir. Même si elle le voulait, Alice ne faisait jamais rien de ridicule, de repoussant, de disgracieux. Elle avait un rire léger et cristallin, contagieux, et qui vous mettait aussitôt de bonne humeur pour la journée. Son visage avait quelque chose de féerique, avec un petit nez pointu et des grands yeux en amandes toujours avenants. Elle ne marchait pas, elle sautillait comme un petit lutin. Elle paraissait tellement petite et fragile, mais je l'avais vu plus d'une fois faire plier les brutes du lycée. Un petit bout de femme charmante et courageuse en somme.

-A toute à l'heure ! conclus-je, et pressée de finir cette conversation qui avait pris un tour déplaisant.

-C'est ça Bella chérie. Tu sais, je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu veuilles absolument y aller...

Je raccrochai sur son si beau rire, légèrement agacée. Non, je ne me ferais plus avoir par les hommes ! Cette époque de la Bella naïve était révolue. J'en avais plus qu'assez que l'on me prenne pour une idiote.

La maison me paraissait tellement plus vivante avec Jasper. Au dîner, ça criait, ça riait et on se taquinait gentiment. Mon père était heureux que son fils soit rentré à la maison, et ça se voyait. Je me demandais comment il réagirait quand je partirais à la fac l'année suivante. Il n'y avait pas d'université à Forks, il faudrait que je parte à Seattle. Au moins. J'avais plutôt quelques idées sur la Californie et UCLA. Mes dossiers étaient d'ores et déjà envoyés, et une fois les réponses reçues, je n'avais plus qu'à choisir. Peut-être que Charlie déménagerait mais je savais qu'il aimait trop Forks pour partir. J'aurais aimé qu'il refasse sa vie, qu'il rencontre quelqu'un et puisse être heureux à son tour comme ma mère qui était aujourd'hui fiancée à Phil, un jeune joueur de base-ball. Si je n'avais pas approuvé au début, je devais bien admettre que Phil avait les pieds sur terre et faisait contrepoids à la frivolité de ma mère. Bien qu'avec dix ans d'écart, ils étaient amoureux et c'est tout ce que je pouvais leur souhaiter.

Le dîner se termina dans un éclat de rire et je rentrai dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Au même moment, Alice sonna à la porte. Mon père lui ouvrit et elle monta directement.

-Ma petite Bella !

Elle claqua la porte en grand et déposa une énorme valise.

-Mon dieu Alice ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous as apporté ?!

Elle sauta dans mes bras, et sa joie était contagieuse.

-J'ai ramené tout ce qu'il faut pour te faire belle !

-Moi ? Mais j'ai déjà ma propre idée sur ma tenue...protestai-je.

-Fais-moi voir ça !

Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire et en sortit un jean et un sweat-shirt à capuche à l'effigie des Rolling Stones. Alice mit sa main devant sa bouche pour se retenir de hurler.

-Tu es irrécupérable Bee ! Tu ne peux pas porter ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, choquée par mon manque évident de goût.

-Je sais ce que tu penses mais...

-Non ! Décidément, tu ne comprends pas. Ta tenue n'est pas seulement importante pour séduire, mais c'est à la fête de Jacob que tu te rends ! Si tu y vas ainsi, tu auras l'air de la pauvre fille qui ne s'est pas remise de votre rupture. Il faut que tu aies l'air d'une fille forte, indépendante et qui n'a pas besoin de lui pour être heureuse !

Elle remettait ça sur le tapis. Elle savait à quel point ce sujet était douloureux pour moi. Jacob m'avait plaqué il y a deux ans, lorsqu'il était parti étudier à New-York. Je ne m'en étais toujours pas relevée, et l'évocation même de son nom me plongeait dans un état de tristesse infinie.

-Tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas tourné la page depuis deux ans ! Tu n'as même pas essayé de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ! continua ma meilleure amie.

On aurait dit qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées. Et ses paroles me faisaient terriblement mal, mais elles suintaient de vérité.

-Tu remues le couteau dans la plaie...gémis-je.

Et la plaie était déjà profondément ouverte, à vif, et pas prête du tout de se refermer. Pas toute seule en tout cas.

-Oui ! Je veux que tu comprennes que c'est fini et que tu dois passer à autre chose !

-Facile à dire...

Elle se pencha sur sa valise pour l'ouvrir et en sortir des milliers de vêtements différents que je ne m'imaginais pas le moins du monde porter un jour. Elle se saisit d'une robe bustier jaune et me la balança.

-Essaye-moi ça ! On va faire de toi la reine de la soirée !

Je savais comment c'était avec Alice : une fois qu'elle avait une idée en tête, comme, par exemple, me transformer en Barbie géante, personne ne pouvait la lui déloger. Je me prêtai donc à son jeu et la laissai me préparer. Je tenterai de réparer les dégâts ensuite.

Après un essayage express, Alice avait finalement trouvé la robe « idéale » pour moi : mauve, moulante, à bretelles, avec un décolleté plongeant dans le dos. Il fallait rajouter à cette abomination des hauts talons noirs et une bonne couche de rouge à lèvres et de mascara. Mes cheveux étaient détachés, en bataille sur mes épaules, et quand j'avais voulu les coiffer, Alice m'avait arrêté, prétextant que j'avais l'air « sauvage et prête à tout ». Exactement l'image que je ne voulais pas donner. Quand à elle, elle portait une jupe crayon courte, un chemisier blanc quasiment ouvert en entier sur un débardeur rouge et ses cheveux partaient en pointe dans tous les sens. Ses yeux brillaient, elle était euphorique. Je crois que c'était ce qui lui plaisait le plus dans une fête : la préparation avant d'y aller.

Jasper toqua à la porte :

-Les filles, dépêchez-vous, j'y vais moi !

Alice attrapa son sac et je fis de même. On sortit précipitamment en se ruant sur les escaliers comme des gamines. Jasper nous attendait déjà devant la voiture. J'embrassai mon père avant de partir tandis qu'il me prodiguait les dernières recommandations habituelles :

-S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles, d'accord ? Oublie pas que je suis flic, alors pas de bêtises ! Et fais bien attention à toi...Bonne soirée les filles !

-Merci ! nous criâmes en cœur.

Nous rejoignîmes mon frère et je fis les présentations :

-Jasper, voici Alice. Alice, je te présente mon frère Jasper.

Je pouffai devant le ridicule de la situation et je m'apprêtai à entrer dans la voiture, quand j'entendis la voix grave de mon frère :

-Enchanté Alice...

Et Alice de répondre de sa voix cristalline :

-De même Jasper...

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Allons bon ! Ne me dites pas que j'assistais au coup de foudre de ma meilleure amie et de mon frérot !

-Tu...vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec Bella ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue..., demanda Jasper.

-En fait ça fait tout juste, un an...Tu ne vis pas à Forks ?

-Hé ho ! les interrompis-je, agacée. Vous nous faites quoi là ? Je vous rappelle qu'on a une soirée qui nous attend !

Aucun des deux ne se détourna pour me regarder piailler. Ils continuaient de se fixer, les yeux dans les yeux, un air abruti collé sur la figure.

-En tout cas, Alice tu es...vous êtes ravissantes ! Toutes les deux ! se rattrapa-t-il de justesse.

Je grognai. Voilà que mon frère venait d'arriver et j'allais devoir le partager! Hors de question ! Même si le partage en question s'effectuait avec mon amie !

Jasper perçut mon mécontentement et se tourna vers moi, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. D'accord, le partage ne se ferait pas tout de suite. J'allais pouvoir quand même profiter un peu de quelques instants avec lui, du moins je l'espérais, avant qu'il redevienne le dragueur invétéré qu'il était. J'avais eu quelques années pour comprendre sa technique, même si j'avais mis du temps pour cerner sa façon de toutes les attirer, et au moins une par semaine depuis le collège. Il se faisait toujours passer pour le beau gosse torturé, un peu rebelle et poétique, incompris, le genre de type que les filles ont envie de prendre dans leur bras pour le réconforter et le sauver de sa tristesse présente dans ses yeux larmoyants. Une fois qu'il les avait eu dans son lit, il prétextait une incompatibilité d'humeur qui l'obligeait à faire une pause pour se retrouver avec lui-même. Du charabia dans ce genre-là. En tout cas, il leur faisait toutes croire qu'elles avaient réussi à le rendre heureux un court instant, que ça avait été le meilleur moment de toute sa vie. Et la semaine d'après il se choisissait une nouvelle cible. Alors, tant que c'étaient des blondes décolorées à faux seins et avec rien dans le cerveau, je pouvais tolérer, mais il était impossible qu'il fasse du mal à Alice. Mon Alice. Je ne le laisserais pas faire.

-Dis, Bella...c'est quoi cette tenue ? Je suis désolé, mais ma voiture ne va pas pouvoir supporter autant d'indécence, plaisanta-t-il.

Oui, je pouvais admettre que j'avais l'air de m'être préparée pour faire les trottoirs. La faute à mon excitée de meilleure amie !

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur l'épaule en souriant et entrai dans la voiture avec Alice.

La maison des parents de Jacob était immense. Voilà deux ans que je n'étais pas venue, j'eus un petit pincement au cœur. Au fond de moi, je me demandais comment j'avais eu la force de revenir, et malgré tout je savais que ça allait me faire plus de mal qu'autre chose.

On sortit de la voiture et Alice m'entraîna rapidement dans l'allée.

-C'est super ! Bella, je te jure que tu vas t'éclater ce soir !

-Alice, n'oublie pas qu'on est chaperonnées...

Nous nous tournâmes vers mon frère, qui nous suivait de près.

-Ton frère peut me chaperonner quand il veut...

Je la poussai du coude en rigolant. Nous arrivâmes tous les trois devant la porte d'entrée, gardée par une armoire à glace aussi grande que large, avec un dossier à la main.

-Nom, prénom ? demanda-t-il.

Jasper lui donna tous les détails et nous pûmes rentrer à l'intérieur. Je décidai de m'éclipser vite fait pour ne pas rencontrer Jacob, mais par manque de chance il se tenait juste dans le hall et nous accueillit avec un grand sourire. Quel hypocrite ! Il ne fallait pas faire semblant d'être contente de me revoir.

-Jasper ! Tu as pu venir ! Et je vois que tu as emmené deux charmantes demoiselles avec toi !

-Voici Bella, ma petite sœur, et Alice...

Son regard se posa sur mon amie et il devint empreint de douceur. Il lui jouait son numéro de charme, et ça fonctionnait ! Alice se mit à rougir comme une pivoine.

Jacob évita mon regard. Jasper n'étais pas au courant de notre ancienne relation, étant donné qu'il passait son bac au Canada cette année-là. Et Jacob avait l'air plutôt soulagé que je ne lui ai pas tout raconté. A vrai dire, l'idée ne m'étais même pas venue à l'esprit, mais je suis sûre que Jasper lui aurait cassé la figure s'il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Et je ne voulais pas briser leur amitié de longue date, car s'il y avait bien une personne importante pour Jacob, c'était Jasper, et vice versa.

-Profitez de la soirée ! dit Jacob avec un enthousiasme légèrement forcé. Il y a de tout : des cocktails, de la nourriture, de la bonne musique, la piscine et à minuit on se retrouve tous dans le salon !

Je me demandai ce qu'il nous préparait à minuit et, le connaissant, ça ne devait pas être une partie de carte. Ou alors il devait y avoir un strip poker là-dessous.

Alice m'amena vers le buffet et alors que je m'apprêtai à me servir ce qui avait l'air d'un délicieux financier au fruits rouges, elle me donna une petite tape sur la main.

-Bee, on n'est pas ici pour manger ! C'est le coin idéal pour faire un tour d'horizon.

-Quel horizon ? De quoi ? demandai-je la bouche pleine.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée.

-L'horizon de ta prochaine cible masculine !

Je faillis m'étrangler. Je ne comptais certainement pas me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire alors que je venais à peine de sortir d'un échec total avec Jacob.

Je la vis sortir discrètement des préservatifs de son mini sac doré. Je m'épouvantais :

-Alice, je ne vais sûrement pas m'envoyer en l'air ce soir ! Garde ça, je ne les utiliserai pas !

-Crois-moi, Bella, t'en as sacrément besoin pourtant. Ça va te faire du bien.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Elle les fourra pourtant dans ma pochette, déterminée.

-Allez, fais un petit effort ! Regarde le blond là-bas.

Je tournais la tête dans la direction qu'elle m'indiquait. Je le reconnaissais, c'était Mike Newton, un gars plutôt sympa et mignon, mais il l'avait l'air d'avoir déjà un peu abusé de l'alcool. Il était neuf heures seulement.

-C'est un boulet, répondis-je, laconique.

-Bon alors, il y a ce petit brun super musclé là-bas.

-Tu sais quoi Alice ? Pendant que tu les repères pour moi, je vais faire un petit tour aux toilettes.

Elle haussa les épaules, mécontente. Elle avait compris que je ferais tout pour échapper à son idée saugrenue de me caser avec n'importe quel mec présent dans cette pièce.

-Comme tu voudras, dit-elle, grognon. Mais ne viens pas pleurnicher ensuite ! Tu le regretteras quand j'aurais trouvé un super blond bien foutu et avec une voix grave sexy et des yeux à s'évanouir d'envie...

Je m'enfuis quand je reconnus l'homme de sa description.

Je ne me souvenais plus de l'endroit exact des toilettes, alors je vagabondais au hasard dans les couloirs. Les Black faisait partie de ces anciennes familles de la réserve indienne Quileute, tout près de Forks, qui avaient fait fortune dans la pêche et l'agriculture. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment on pouvait faire fortune là-dedans avec deux ou trois terrains fertiles et un lac à poissons, mais toujours est-il qu'ils avaient bien réussi. Aussi, j'étais certaine que j'allais tomber au hasard sur l'une des nombreuses salles de bain ou toilettes chez cette famille bourgeoise.

Je commençais à ouvrir des portes aléatoirement quand je trouvais enfin une luxueuse salle de bain, avec une porte au fond qui donnait sûrement sur des toilettes. Alors que je comptais m'y rendre, la porte de la salle de bain claqua et je fis demi-tour.

C'était Jacob.

-Bella..., commença-t-il, presque suppliant.

-Non mais je rêve ! Tu m'ignores et maintenant tu me suis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi Jacob Black ?! m'exclamai-je, hors de moi.

-Ecoute-moi Bella, on n'a jamais vraiment discuté de notre rupture après mon départ à New York...

Je suffoquai. Pourquoi fallait-t-il en parler maintenant ? Je ne voulais pas souffrir à nouveau à cause de lui. Pendant deux ans, j'avais réussi à le tenir loin de ma pensée, le plus possible, et la distance Forks-New York y était très certainement pour quelque chose, mais là c'était plus que je ne pouvais le supporter.

-S'il te plaît, laisse-moi seule, dis-je dans un murmure.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, et tout ce que je t'ai dit je ne le pensais pas ! Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, c'est la vraie raison pour laquelle je suis parti...

C'était trop. Après m'avoir laissée tomber, il voulait maintenant me récupérer comme si les deux dernières années n'avaient pas existé. Comme si tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait pouvait disparaître devant ses belles paroles. Je relevai la tête fièrement.

-C'est fini Jacob, l'interrompis-je (ma voix se fit plus dure, du moins j'en avais l'impression). C'est trop tard. Tu ne répareras pas ce que tu m'as fait.

-Bella, laisse-moi t'expliquer..

-Jacob, SORS D'ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT.

J'avais crié, bien plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu, et heureusement que j'étais dans l'aile infréquentée de la maison. Il aurait pu me demander moi-même de sortir, on était chez lui après tout, mais il ne le fit pas. Il parut comprendre que je voulais m'isoler et il sortit comme je le lui avais ordonné. Avant de fermer la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois et me fixa de ses yeux sombres. Je pouvais y lire...de la tristesse ? Impossible. Pas avec lui. Pas aujourd'hui.

Autrefois, il m'avait vraiment plu. Il avait des cheveux coupés très courts, des yeux intenses et une musculature indéniable. Son physique ne m'avait pourtant pas attirée au premier abord. Il était profondément gentil et serviable, et malgré le fait que ce soit un fêtard chevronné et qui aimait s'amuser par dessus-tout, il ne manquait jamais de respect aux gens qu'il aimait. On était resté un an en couple et j'étais vraiment bien avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il m'avait tellement blessée que les chances que l'on se remette un jour ensemble étaient presque nulles. Ce n'était pas plus mal finalement. Je ne savais pas si j'arriverais un jour à lui pardonner de toute façon. Je préférais laisser faire le temps.

Alors que je me plaçais en face du miroir pour me recoiffer, j'entendis un raclement de gorge et quelqu'un qui sortit des toilettes. Je rougis instantanément. Je ne comptais pas sur le fait que mes problèmes de relations soient étalés publiquement.

-Désolé, commença l'inconnu. Je n'ai pas osé vous interrompre.

Je fis volte-face et tombai nez à nez avec le mec le plus beau que j'avais jamais rencontré. Mes joues en devinrent d'autant plus rouges.

-Pas de problème, balbutiai-je.

Il sourit et mon cœur fit un bond. Il avait un petit truc mystérieux et intrigant. C'était peut-être dû à sa tenue vestimentaire : blouson et bottes de cuir, on aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit d'un film de gangster ou de mafieux. Ses yeux verts étaient perçants et semblaient me sonder de l'intérieur. Ses cheveux cuivrés, en bataille et pourtant savamment arrangés, auraient attiré mon regard si son tee-shirt blanc ne mettait pas en valeur aussi bien son corps musclé et ses biceps saillants. J'avais presque envie de toucher pour voir si c'était aussi dur que je le pensais. Il parut remarquer que je l'observais sans vergogne et une étincelle passa dans ses yeux. Oui, il plaisait aux filles et il le savait. J'avais pitié de moi-même de m'être abaissée à le détailler comme une groupie.

-Je suis Edward Cullen.

Sa voix était grave et rauque, elle me fit fondre instantanément. Il faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que moi, je me sentais ridiculement petite. J'eus l'impression de couiner comme une souris :

-Enchantée, je suis Isabella Swan.

« Isabella » ! Non mais quelle idiote je faisais ! Je haïssais ce prénom de grand-mère moyenâgeux ! Plusieurs années à batailler pour que l'on m'appelle Bella, et voilà que je venais de tout foutre en l'air en un claquement de doigt. J'en aurais quasiment pleuré.

-Enfin, tu peux m'appeler Bella...

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, trois petits coups puis un coup plus fort, et enfin deux nouveaux petits coups. Si je ne trouvais pas ça absolument absurde, j'aurais pris ça pour une espèce de code secret entre gangs.

-Entre ! cria Edward.

Toute son attention s'était reporté sur le nouvel arrivant. Autant pour moi, il avait sûrement retenu mon prénom ridicule et ma voix chevrotante. Je faisais mieux de m'éclipser.

Lorsque je voulus sortir, je tombai sur Mike Newton qui me bloqua le passage. Il se tenait péniblement à la poignée, mais il eut la force de me repousser dans la pièce. Je hoquetai d'indignation.

-Tu fais quoi là ? m'exclamai-je, à la fois surprise et énervée.

Il referma la porte et se laissa glisser tout le long.

-C'est elle...la nouvelle cliente ? demanda-t-il, à Edward probablement, avec la voix de quelqu'un qui avait une patate chaude dans la bouche.

D'accord, ce type était totalement bourré. Je ne sais pas exactement pour qui il me prenait, mais ça ne me plaisait absolument pas. Je vis Edward s'approcher de Mike, se placer à sa hauteur et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Pas pu...rentre...donne...charge.

Je n'avais rien compris, mais Mike se leva et s'en alla d'un seul coup. Il ne s'excusa même pas. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir une liasse de billets dans sa main. Elle n'y était pas auparavant.

-Pourquoi tu lui as donné de l'argent ? demandai-je à Edward, suspicieuse.

En temps normal, je me serais enfuie en courant, je n'étais pas du genre à me mêler des affaires des autres. Mais il m'intriguait vraiment, et le côté flic de mon père commençait à prendre le dessus. Et puis merde ! Au diable Edward et son corps d'apollon, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas très net dans cet échange. Et le fait d'avoir été obligée d'y assister me dérangeait.

Il parut surpris que j'ai noté ce détail. Il fit un petit sourire en coin, me fixa sans un mot. Je continuai mon monologue, avec la conscience d'être parfaitement ridicule, mais c'était plus fort que moi :

-Tu sais que mon père est policier ? C'est le shérif de la ville ! Si vous faites du trafic de drogues, il vous arrêtera et tu finiras ta vie en prison !

Pour peu, je me serais giflée. Non seulement je me mettais en danger, mais mon père aussi et ce que je faisais était incohérent et totalement stupide.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris de toi, Isabella Swan, tu es plutôt du genre passive. Soumise. Si t'as pu supporter cet idiot de Jacob Black comme petit ami, c'est que tu n'avais pas grand-chose dans le ventre pour le larguer, dit-il d'une voix cassante.

Sa dernière phrase me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard.  
J'en restai coite. De quel droit osait-il me juger ? On ne se connaissait même pas !

Il s'approcha de moi, de plus en plus près et je dû reculer pour l'éviter. Je me cognai au mur, mais il continua d'avancer pour finalement placer sa main gauche contre la cloison, au dessus de ma tête et approcher son visage divin à moins de cinq centimètres. Cette proximité me gênait plus qu'autre chose, mais j'eus tout le loisir de respirer son odeur délicieuse.

-Tu comprendras alors, reprit-il, que je ne me fais aucun souci quant à une délation potentielle de ta part. On ne t'a pas déjà dit que ce n'était pas bien d'accuser sans preuves ? Tu es une petite menteuse, et si tu continues à mentir, tu vas recevoir une punition.

Une punition ? De quoi parlait-il ? D'envoyer sa bande me casser la figure ? Je sentis les préservatifs d'Alice, contenus dans mon mini-sac, contre mon dos. Oh non ! Faisait-il allusion à une punition...sexuelle ? Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir excitée ou effrayée. Après tout, c'était peut-être un dangereux psychopathe pervers. Comment m'étais-je fourrée dans ce pétrin ? J'étais la reine des maladresses ! J'attirais le danger comme un aimant.

Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et son souffle me fit frissonner. De plaisir.

-Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi tu préfères que l'on t'appelle « Bella ». Isabella, c'est tout aussi joli, me murmura-t-il de sa voix grave.

Je posai mes mains sur son torse et tentai de le repousser, mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. En tout cas, j'avais maintenant la confirmation que ses muscles étaient bels et biens réels. Je les sentais sous mes paumes et il dût remarquer que je prenais un peu plus de temps que nécessaire à les retirer. Je n'eus néanmoins pas besoin de le faire moi-même, il s'écarta d'un geste vif. Sans me jeter un seul coup d'œil, il sortit un pétard tout prêt et bien roulé, l'alluma et se mit à le fumer devant moi. Puis il sortit de la salle de bain rapidement, toujours en m'ignorant. Tellement vite que je crus avoir rêvé tout cette scène. Mais son odeur mélangée à celle de la fumée me prouvait le contraire.

* * *

**Alors ? Première impression ? ça vous a plu ?**

**Comment vous a paru Edward ? Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui sonne juste/faux ? **

**J'avoue qu'on ne retrouve pas tout de suite l'univers du prologue, mais ça va venir, tout doucement...(pas trop quand même).**

**Allez, lâchez vos reviews ! **

**(surtout prévenez-moi si ma fiction a une quelconque ressemblance avec une déjà présente sur le site, bien que mes textes sortent tout droit de mon imagination, on ne sait jamais!)**

**A bientôt pour le Chapitre 2! **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2, qui a mis longtemps à venir...**

**Merci aux quelques reviews et followers. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez!**

**Beaucoup de révélations dans ce chapitre, peut-être un peu trop... Mais c'est nécessaire pour mettre l'histoire en place :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Je le dis une dernière fois : les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à l'univers de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Je me réveillais le lendemain avec un mal de crâne affreux. Alice ronflait à côté de moi, la bouche ouverte, et même ça c'était mignon avec elle. Ma chambre me parut tanguer légèrement et je tentai de me relever sur mes coudes, pour aussitôt me laisser retomber sur l'oreiller. Il fallait y aller doucement. Je repensai à la soirée de Jake : il nous avait tous convié à minuit dans le grand salon pour nous déclarer qu'il voulait organiser une partouze géante. Puis en rigolant, il avait en fait annoncé la vraie raison de ce rassemblement soudain : il avait décidé d'ouvrir une boîte de nuit à Port Angeles, situé à une heure de Forks. On y était tous invité pour son ouverture la semaine prochaine.

Je ne revis ni Edward, ni mon frère de toute la soirée. Ce dernier avait complètement disparu jusqu'à la fin de la fête, et nous avait ramené chez nous, dans un état sobre et surtout fatigué. Alice l'avait cherché des yeux pendant des heures, et je l'avais grandement déçue en lui apprenant qu'il était sûrement avec une fille bourrée ramassée dans un coin et qu'il ne referait pas surface avant la fin de la soirée. Il était incorrigible, mais c'était probablement beaucoup mieux que lui et Alice ne sortent pas ensemble. Rien que pour l'équilibre psychologique de mon amie.

L'énigme Edward m'avait trottée dans la tête pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme en fait. Il était étrange, il paraissait presque dangereux, mais surtout qu'est-ce qu'il trafiquait avec Mike Newton ? Mike et moi n'étions pas très proches, et sûrement pas après la façon dont il s'était comporté, mais je savais que c'était un bon garçon au fond et qu'il ne devait pas tremper dans des affaires trop louches, du moins je l'espérais pour lui. Ce Edward Cullen devait avoir une influence bien négative.

Je me levais et descendis déjeuner. Je rencontrai mon père, devant un match de foot rediffusé.

-Bonne soirée ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Oui, géniale. Où est Jasper ?

-Il est sorti. Il a dit qu'il avait des courses à faire.

Je hochai la tête. Des fois, Jasper s'en allait, comme ça, et il prétextait « des courses ». Un jour je l'avais suivi et j'avais découvert qu'il était allé voir une exposition de peintures. Ça m'avait réellement surprise : je ne l'imaginais pas comme le genre de personnes capable de s'intéresser à l'art et d'en comprendre toutes ses nuances et ses secrets.

Mais le fait est qu'à 14 ans, je ne connaissais pas encore bien mon frère, parce qu'il avait une personnalité tellement changeante à cet âge-là qu'il était vraiment dur à cerner. J'ai ensuite appris qu'il adorait la lecture et qu'il résolvait le rubik's cube en moins d'une minute. Sous ses airs de dragueur superficiel, il était en fait sensible et intelligent et curieux. Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi il cachait cette facette de son caractère, il m'avait répondu que les gens lambda appréciaient rarement les personnes différentes de la normalité. Il avait décidé de se fondre dans la masse, parce que c'est ainsi qu'on vivait le plus longtemps et le plus sûrement.

Mon père me sortit de mes réflexions :

-Felix a appelé. Il aimerait que tu fasses visiter le coin à son neveu ou un truc du genre. Je lui ai dit de venir à treize heures ici.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Treize heures ? Sérieusement ? Il était déjà dix-heures, et dans trois heures mes vacances commenceraient avec du baby-sitting. Une flemme monumentale s'empara de moi : si seulement j'avais prétexté un empêchement hier, je n'aurais pas cette corvée à faire aujourd'hui. Une véritable perte de temps et d'énergie.

-Super, j'ai vraiment hâte, marmonnai-je, boudeuse.

-Oh, tu sais que Felix est un super bon ami, et il m'a dit que son neveu était très sociable.

Un ado boutonneux et en plein crise, voilà ce que j'allais me farcir.

Alice nous rejoignit pour déjeuner. Elle mit du temps à partir, et même sans l'avouer, je savais qu'elle espérait rencontrer Jasper. Elle prit un air triste quand je lui dis qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps. Il avait besoin d'être seul, très souvent. Elle s'en alla à contre-cœur, et je pus me rendormir pendant une bonne heure.

Mon portable me réveilla : il sonnait un message. Je maudis la personne qui m'empêchait de me remettre de mes excès de la veille. Je la maudis d'autant plus quand je vis que l'expéditeur était Jacob. Oui, j'avais gardé son numéro dans mes contacts. Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu s'afficher sur mon écran...Je reçus un petit choc en découvrant son texto :

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Il attendait très certainement une réponse avec un lieu et une heure de rendez-vous de ma part. Hors de question. C'était fou comme il pouvait s'accrocher quand il se sentait rejeté par quelqu'un. Il fallait qu'il me lâche sérieusement.

Je branchai mon Ipod et lançai la musique à fond. Le gosse arrivait dans une demi-heure et je devais décompresser un peu. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et fermai les yeux. Le temps fila à une allure folle, je ne m'en rendis même pas compte.

Je pris ma douche en quatrième vitesse et enfilai un short en jean ainsi qu'un débardeur large. Je voulais ressentir le soleil sur les moindres parcelles de ma peau.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Le calvaire débutait. J'essayais de me convaincre que ce n'était qu'une affaire d'une ou deux heures tout au plus. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais juste envie de paresser dans un coin du jardin sur un transat. Pas de jouer les guides touristiques.

Mon père ouvrit la porte. J'entendis alors une voix familière :

-Bonjour .

-Je t'en pris, appelle-moi Charlie.

Je descendis aussi vite que l'éclair. Sur mon perron se tenait Edward Cullen.

* * *

Que foutait-il là ? Chez moi ? Comment avait-il trouvé ma maison ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu es le neveu de Félix ? demanda mon père, bienveillant.

-Oui. Je viens passer quelques vacances ici.

Voilà qui expliquait tout. Enfin, en partie. Edward n'avait clairement pas quinze ans ! Il devait largement approcher de la vingtaine. Quelle méprise ! Avais-je mal compris ?

-Ce n'est pas l'idéal en été, fit remarquer Charlie. Le temps est généralement pourri, même si aujourd'hui on va avoir droit à une petite éclaircie.

Edward se contenta de sourire. Puis il parut remarquer ma présence et me fixa intensément.

-Je te présente ma fille, Bella.

-Enchanté, me dit Edward.

-De même, répondis-je froidement.

-Enfin, Bella, ne fais pas ta mauvais tête, rigola mon cher père. Accueille comme il se doit notre invité.

-Avec tout le respect et la générosité qu'il mérite, répliquai-je, acide. On sort. A tout à l'heure !

Je jetai un regard noir à l'arriviste et embrassai mon père. Puis je sortis, Edward sur mes talons. Sortant mes clefs de voiture, je me dirigeai vers ma vieille Chevrolet, quand _il_ m'arrêta en m'empoignant le bras.

-Attends, dit-il doucement. On prends ma Volvo.

Une voiture noire rutilante attendait à côté de la mienne. Je fulminai. Il n'étais pas question que je monte dans _sa_ voiture.

-La mienne roule très bien, sifflai-je. Tu veux faire quoi exactement ? Qu'on en finisse !

Il rit. En fait, il se foutait clairement de moi.

-Je ne doute pas de la puissance inégalée de ta vieille camionnette. Mais j'aurais peur de la pousser un peu trop fort et qu'elle parte en morceau. Ce serait tellement dommage.

Ces prunelles émeraudes brillaient, et s'il ne me mettait pas hors de moi, j'aurais pu les contempler des heures durant. J'avais tellement envie que cette balade forcée se termine le plus vite possible que je capitulai.

-Très bien, grognai-je. On prend ta voiture. On va se balader dans les bois.

Je connaissais un petit sentier joli qui permettait d'amener sur une falaise qui surplombait la mer. C'était mon chemin préféré. Donc logiquement, je n'allais pas l'y amener. On irait se promener dans la campagne boueuse jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en mette partout jusqu'aux genoux, puis il supplierait son oncle de changer de guide.

Je le vis sortir ses clefs et m'ouvrir la portière élégamment. Je montai, légèrement sur les nerfs. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise. Je me souvins de notre rencontre dans une des salles de bains des Black. Je le revis mentalement chuchoter à l'oreille de Mike, lui donner ce paquet d'argent. Cet épisode restait un mystère pour moi, que je n'avais aucun envie d'élucider. Plus vite Edward s'éloignerait de ma petite vie, mieux je me porterai.

Il mit les mains sur le volant et démarra. Son tee-shirt noir lui seyait parfaitement : ses muscles ressortaient de façon particulièrement sexy. Son jean n'était ni trop serré, ni trop large, et quand il s'étira avant d'écraser la pédale de l'accélérateur, il descendit un peu sur ses hanches, juste assez pour que j'aperçoive son bassin dessiné tout en muscle. Tout chez lui était attirant, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et de ses pieds. N'importe quelle fille aurait adoré être à ma place. Je n'en retirais aucun plaisir, mis à part celui des yeux. Son caractère gâchait absolument tout.

-Si tu ne veux pas passer cette après-midi avec moi, commença Edward tout en conduisant, je peux te déposer là ou tu aimerais aller et je m'occuperais seul. Je ne dirais rien à Charlie et à mon oncle.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé dire oui ! Si seulement, mais ma conscience de jeune fille bien éduquée me soufflait que je ne devais pas faire ça. C'était malpoli. Quelles conneries ! J'hésitai sur la marche à suivre.

-De toute façon, le seul endroit où j'ai envie d'être, c'est chez moi. C'est trop tard maintenant, lâchai-je, avec l'envie furieuse de lui faire comprendre qu'il était un boulet.

Il ne prit pas mal. Il souriait au contraire, comme s'il adorait son aptitude à me taper sur le système. J'aurais voulu que le trajet se passe dans le silence le plus complet, malheureusement je devais lui indiquer la route. Et ma curiosité reprit le dessus :

-Ton oncle m'a dit que tu n'avais que quinze ans...commençai-je.

-Je crois que ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, il a dû perdre le décompte, dit-il en rigolant.

J'attendais la suite, et il parut le comprendre.

-En fait, j'ai dix-neuf ans.

Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais j'avais encore un bon nombre de questions, beaucoup moins drôles :

-Tu savais hier soir que l'on allait se revoir ? M Prior t'avait dit mon nom ?

Il respira un grand coup. Quel suspense intenable...

-En fait, j'ai su qui tu étais dès que tu m'as dit comment tu t'appelais. Felix m'avait tout expliqué.

-Et tu trouvais plus marrant de me laisser la surprise ? criai-je, hors de moi.

-Très certainement. Et la tête que tu as fait en me voyant chez toi valait largement le coup d'œil.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi humiliée. Mis à part les cours de gym et le jour...de ma rupture avec Jacob. Une fois de plus, on s'était fichu de moi. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, il n'y avait pas mort d'hommes, mais j'en avais assez de ces petites blagues incessantes qui me faisaient passer pour une demeurée. Sérieusement, c'était à ça que se résumait mon existence ? Être une source de moquerie pour les hommes ?

-Tu es sûrement la personne la plus immature et insupportable que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Laisse-moi sortir, balançai-je d'un seul coup.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, ne regardant même plus la route, surpris. Effrayée de sa conduite, je vérifiai qu'il reste toujours dans le bon axe et qu'il n'aille pas rencontrer une voiture en face.

-Tu veux...que je te dépose au bord d'une petite route de campagne, mal fréquentée qui plus est ?

Un groupe de garçons, qui avaient l'air complètement bourrés, vagabondaient et tentaient de se faire prendre en stop. En effet, cette route était plutôt inquiétante.

-Tout vaut mieux plutôt que de rester dans cette voiture avec toi.

-Très bien, alors je te laisse à la prochaine borne. Tu pourras au moins indiquer ton emplacement exact à..

-Edward ! le coupai-je en hurlant. Regarde ton tableau ! Tu es à 130 km/h !

Il tourna la tête lentement, haussa les épaules, mais ne descellera pas.

-On est bientôt arrivés, lâchai-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Une envie de vomir monta soudain. On allait beaucoup trop vite, mais il ne semblait nullement effrayé de sa conduite catastrophique.

-Écoute, tu ferais mieux de ralentir. J'ai été élevée par un père chef de police, dans le respect des règles et une connaissance parfaite des risques..

-C'est bon Bella. Je ralentis, dit-il en soupirant.

Mon nom dans sa bouche me fit un drôle d'effet. On était pas amis. On se connaissait à peine. Pourtant il sonnait comme si c'était mon meilleur ami de maternelle qui l'avait dit. Je ne savais pas comment réagir.

On arriva sur un chemin tortueux qui menait à un petit parking pour les voitures de randonneurs. On s'arrêta là et je me rendis compte que dans ma précipitation, je n'avais prévu ni sandwich, ni bouteilles d'eau...j'avais à peine mes vieilles chaussures de marche aux pieds, mon portable et un peu de sous. On aurait pas pu faire pire guide. Mais si je voulais éloigner Edward, c'était parfait.

Il descendit et en moins de cinq secondes il m'ouvrait déjà ma portière. Il était peut-être insupportable mais il tenait à la galanterie. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son coffre et en sortit des chaussures similaires aux miennes, plus neuves et plus résistantes. Je jurai intérieurement. Il avait planifier la sortie jusqu'au moindre détail. Il prit un sac à dos où il mit de la nourriture, de l'eau, un bâton de marche rétractable, un canif, des mouchoirs...Le kit parfait du petit randonneur. Il avait très certainement une couverture de survie et une boussole aussi. Incroyable. Je me sentais d'autant plus minable, mais je décidai de ne faire aucune remarque sur mon irresponsabilité. En fait, il le fit à ma place :

-Heureusement que je ne comptais pas sur ton sens aiguisé de la préparation et de l'organisation, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'aurais pu l'étrangler sur place. Il y avait malheureusement trop de témoins : des familles venues marcher, des touristes prenant le grand air. Ses yeux riaient, sa bouche s'étira en un petit sourire en coin que j'aurais trouvé irrésistible s'il ne m'énervait pas autant. Je pris les devants :

-En route Cullen !

-Oui Chef Swan !

Nous commençâmes à marcher. Il avait plu récemment et la terre était boueuse, mais je m'en fichais et Edward était bien équipé.

Lorsque je vis que le plus gros des touristes empruntaient le chemin principal, je déviais vers un petit sentier peu connu et non indiqué. C'était mon père qui m'emmenait ici quand j'étais gamine, et je trouvais qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial...Peut-être le fait qu'il soit peu suivi en faisait un endroit à part, comme si l'homme n'avait pas encore dégradé la nature élégante et à la fois sauvage qui y survivait : les racines des arbres s'enchevêtraient dans des spirales et des nœuds compliqués, les feuilles formaient comme des petits préaux protégeant de la pluie : on sentait l'odeur humide de la forêt mais le sentier restait sec. Des fleurs jaillissaient ici et là, colorant un peu l'overdose du vert omniprésent. Des oiseaux piaillaient dans les hauteurs, les sommets des arbres n'étaient pas visibles, on aurait dit qu'ils touchaient le ciel.

Edward me suivit sans discuter. Je me retournai et je vis qu'il était fasciné par ce qui l'entourait, ce qui confirmait ma théorie. Cet endroit dégageait quelque chose de particulier.

Je me mis à sa hauteur, pour faire la conversation mais aussi parce que j'avais repéré un pont de racines plutôt inquiétant et je préférais qu'il soit devant moi pour ne pas me voir chuter, au cas où.

-Alors...je commenterais bien ces merveilleuses espèces de conifères que nous avons là, mais je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais réussi à retenir un seul nom que mon père s'acharnait à m'apprendre, dis-je en rigolant.

La tension entre nous s'apaisa un peu, il sourit.

-C'est pas grave, souffla-t-il. Je les connais un peu...Tu sais que tu es plus sympa que tu en as l'air.

Je rougis. Loin de moi la volonté de passer pour une fille mal-aimable, mais c'était difficile de ne pas s'énerver lorsqu'il était là. Il avait toujours le mot qui possédait le don de m'agacer.

-Et moi je suis sûre que tu dois être moins pénible que tu le laisses croire.

-Bella, tu sais, par rapport à hier soir...Je n'ai pas à me justifier de ce que je fais, mais n'imagine rien de mal. Tu serais surprise.

Je haussais un sourcil tout en continuant de marcher. Comment ça ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il était vraiment indéchiffrable.

Je butai contre un obstacle et tombai en avant. Edward me rattrapa de justesse par le bras pour me relever. Il dût le faire avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, car que je me retrouvai plaquée contre lui, tenue d'une poigne ferme, le souffle court.

-Tu es un vrai danger public, m'asséna-t-il, avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

-Ne te soucie pas de moi. J'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller avec ça et ton aide serait bien inutile.

-Je ne crois pas.

J'hallucinai. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Voilà un peu moins d'un jour que je le connaissais et il se comportait déjà comme un macho insupportable. Je me retins de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure.

-Lâche-moi immédiatement, dis-je en lui envoyant le regard que j'espérais le plus noir possible.

Il me le rendit bien. Ses prunelles lançaient des éclairs et je me sentis comme clouée sur place.

-Espèce de taré de psychopathe, je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! criai-je.

Sa façon de me regarder me fichait la frousse. Mélange de colère et de...je ne savais pas exactement. Il semblait partagé entre deux sentiments sans savoir lequel choisir, le plus approprié à la situation.

-Taré de psychopathe ? répéta-t-il en souriant froidement. Je te ferais juste remarquer que tu es un aimant à problèmes, et franchement si tu avais eu un peu de chance, on ne se serait même pas rencontrés.

-Sur ce point, je suis d'accord. On ne tire rien de bon de notre rencontre. Tu es le mec le plus odieux, le plus...

Des éclats de voix retentirent, me coupant dans ma tirade. Edward me lâcha et se précipita silencieusement vers l'origine de la dispute.

Je m'approchai aussi un peu, mais il m'arrêta derrière de sa main gauche. Je pouvais entendre toute la conversation :

-On avait dit 5000 aujourd'hui, connard !

Je reconnus la voix de Jacob. Mais elle avait bien changé...Pleine d'agressivité et de violence sous-jacente, j'en restai stupéfaite.

-Oui...murmura un inconnu, mais je te jure que je te donnerai tout demain.

-NON, cria Jake. C'était aujourd'hui, ou tu vas devoir payer autrement.

Edward voyait mais pas moi. Je voulus m'approcher mais il me retint encore en arrière, en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

-Non...murmura-t-il, doucement.

-Non, par pitié, non ! repris l'interlocuteur de mon ex-petit ami. Ne fais pas ça ! J'aurais tout ce soir.

-Ce soir, je viens chez toi. Si tu n'as rien, je te bute, c'est clair ?

Des paroles de ce genre sortant de sa bouche me parurent incompréhensibles. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'avais entendu. Ce qu'il venait de dire était tellement absurde. Cette scène entière était absurde à la réflexion, et j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir assisté à ça.

Soudain, Edward me plaqua contre l'arbre derrière lequel nous étions planqués, et je vis le pauvre bougre que Jacob avait martyrisé s'enfuir en courant dans la direction du parking. Puis Jake sortit son portable et j'entendis alors :

-Il part vers le parking. Attrapez-le et emmenez-le dans le 4x4. Laissez Dimitri se charger du reste.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Comment ça « se charger du reste » ? Ils n'allaient pas quand même le...tuer ? Je me pris la tête entre les mains tandis qu'Edward me maintenait contre l'arbre. Jacob passa sans nous voir, et il se lança à sa poursuite en m'intimant de rester là où j'étais. Pour une fois, je ne pouvais que lui obéir. La peur me contractait le ventre, la surprise et l'incompréhension se lisait sur mon visage, l'horreur rendait mes yeux fous. Je ne voulais pas analyser ce que j'avais entendu, je ne voulais pas croire que Jacob avait pu dire ça. Je me mentais à moi-même, mais j'essayais désespérément d'effacer les dernières minutes de ma mémoire. Jake n'était pas un tueur, j'en étais certaine. Alors à quoi tout ça rimait ?

Et Edward qui était parti sans prévenir me laissant seule et terrifiée... Je me laissai tomber au sol, abasourdie. Des secondes passèrent, mais elles me parurent aussi longues que des heures. J'enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux, je fermai les yeux. Plus tard, je sentis une main se posant sur mon bras. Je relevai la tête brusquement. Ce n'était qu'Edward.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais bon sang ?

Je voulais lui reprocher son abandon, mais ma phrase sonna comme une plainte de petite fille apeurée.

-Je n'ai pas pu les arrêter. Le 4x4 était déjà parti, dit-il avec un regard lugubre.

-Quoi ? m'écriai-je, surprise. Tu voulais sauver la victime de Jacob ?

Car nul doute maintenant que dans cette histoire Jake était le bourreau.

-Je ne sais pas...j'ai agi sans réfléchir.

Je lui balançai mes petits poings dans ses bras. Je voulais qu'il ait mal, mais je ne réussis qu'à m'irriter la peau.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Abruti ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'es vraiment trop con !

Je continuai de le frapper, puis il prit mes bras et me stoppa net.

-Bella arrête ! Stop !

-C'est pas vrai, t'es trop débile ! Espèce de fou, il se passe quoi dans ta tête ?! Imbécile !

-Bella ! Calme-toi ! BELLA !

Je m'arrêtai alors et levai mes yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.

-Tu m'as laissée seule, lui reprochai-je. Tu es parti, il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi, et je suis restée toute seule ici alors que Jac...qu'_il_ aurait pu revenir.

-Bella, je ne t'aurais jamais mise en danger. Je le suivais. S'il était revenu pour te faire du mal, je l'aurais arrêté avant.

Je savais qu'il disait la vérité. Tout comme je savais que Jacob ne m'aurait jamais blessée délibérément, physiquement s'entend. Mais j'étais perdue, j'avais l'impression que mon monde s'effondrait. Je n'avais jamais été confronté à la violence directe, et Jacob m'avait fait l'effet d'une autre personne aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un de cruel, sans remords, capable d'abattre froidement un homme.

-De quoi...de quoi Jacob l'a menacé tout à l'heure ? Quand il criait ? demandai-je en tremblant.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? me prévint Edward, soucieux.

Je hochai la tête. Je le voulais, parce que si je le demandais à Jacob, je préférais qu'il me dise la vérité droit dans les yeux, et je devais connaître cette vérité.

-Un couteau, répondit-il. Il le menaçait de lui couper un doigt.

Je fermais les yeux. Je fus prise de hauts-le-cœur et Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains.

-Bella...regarde-moi (j'obéis). Tu es en sécurité. Il ne te fera rien. Il ne te veut pas de mal, et je te protège, d'accord ?

Ses prunelles vertes étaient belles à se damner. Elles s'illuminaient de mille feux et je me plongeai dedans sans retenue. Je le croyais. Je devais au moins m'accrocher à ça, parce que s'il s'avérait que Jacob était bien la personne dangereuse que je pensais, il me fallait un point d'attache, quelque part où me cramponner. Edward semblait être aujourd'hui la personne parfaite. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais j'avais découvert que les personnes que l'on pensait le mieux connaître étaient en fait bien différentes. Edward ne pouvait pas me mentir, parce qu'il ne me disait rien de lui. Je ne savais pas qui il était, ni ce qu'il faisait. Et c'était excellent, tant qu'il restait près de moi.

-Notre balade semble légèrement compromise, murmurai-je avec un petit sourire.

Il rigola et me prit la main. Il se sentait obligé de me rassurer, mais ça ne me dérangeait. Jusqu'à sa prochaine réflexion désagréable, on pouvait continuer comme ça.

Il m'emmena marcher, lentement, tout doucement. On enjambait les racines, on s'éloignait toujours plus loin dans la forêt.

-Je ne sais pas où on va, dis-je, inquiète.

-Alors on s'arrête là.

On était arrivé devant une toute petite clairière, avec des pierres qui pouvait nous servir de banc. Edward m'assit et se plaça à côté de moi. Il sortit des sandwichs au jambon et m'en donna un.

-Mange, m'ordonna-t-il. Tu es beaucoup trop pâle.

-Je suis toujours comme ça, répliquai-je.

Mais j'acceptai tout de même la nourriture avec gratitude. Curieusement, lui ne prit qu'un peu d'eau et une pomme.

-Tu es au régime ? demandai-je, ironique.

-Je n'ai pas un très gros appétit.

Il y eut un silence de mort, mais ça ne me gênait pas vraiment. Le calme était paisible et j'hésitai à m'allonger dans l'herbe pour faire une petite sieste. Rapidement, les événements passés revinrent au galop et me frappèrent brutalement. Jacob...le garçon que j'avais aimé deux ans auparavant, qui avait tenté de reprendre contact avec moi ne serait-ce que ce matin même, m'avait fait découvrir une autre facette de sa personnalité qu'il avait caché habilement. Dans quoi trempait-il ? Trafic de drogues ? Trafic d'armes ? Comment avait-il pu se retrouver mêlé à ce genre d'affaires ? Pas par besoin d'argent, c'était certain. Je ne comprenais décidément pas. Et j'avais une urgente envie de lui parler. Un flot de questions m'assaillaient, et lui seul pouvait me répondre.

-N'y pense plus Bella, dit Edward, rompant le silence qui régnait.

-Tu fais quoi là ? Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

-Ton visage est incroyablement facile à déchiffrer.

-Je ne sais pas comment prendre ça...

-C'est une qualité comme un défaut.

-Toujours le mot qu'il faut Cullen, grognai-je.

Il se leva soudain en me tendant la main.

-Je dois y aller. J'ai des choses à faire. On se reverra ? balança-t-il de but en blanc.

J'ignorai superbement son aide et me levai comme une grande.

-D'accord. Tu pourrais au moins me raccompagner chez moi ? Histoire que Charlie croit qu'on a passé une bonne après-midi.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Mis à part l'incident avec Jacob, qui ne nous regarde absolument pas.

Je m'étonnai qu'il ne veuille pas aller voir la police. Moi-même j'hésitai alors qu'à une époque passée, Jacob avait compté dans ma vie. Mais on n'avait malheureusement aucun indice, aucune preuve, rien qu'une conversation. On pourrait toujours faire une déposition, mais à présent je doutai qu'Edward m'accompagne, et si la police ne découvrait rien de louche chez les Black, j'étais fichue et je mettrai la honte sur mon père. Je devais mener ma propre enquête. Je tentai d'avoir une expression neutre sur mon visage, histoire que mon touriste ne découvre pas ce que je projetais de faire.

-Je ne sais pas. Apparemment tu es pressé de t'en aller, répondis-je froidement.

Je découvris que j'étais vexée de sa réaction. Il n'aimait pas ma compagnie, et il voulait à tout prix rentrer chez lui. Bien. Ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais après tout ?

-J'ai adoré Bella. Vraiment. Mais mon oncle m'attend. J'ai promis de l'aider à refaire sa cabane de jardin. Excuse-moi, mais je tiens toujours parole. Comme quand je promets qu'on se verra de nouveau.

-Pourquoi t'es si gentil Cullen ? Tu étais bien différent hier soir.

Il s'approcha de moi et je regrettai aussitôt ma phrase malheureuse. Il avait repris son air de prédateur. Cet homme était complètement schizophrène. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et j'eus l'impression de me voir à travers, comme une proie qui se sent prise au piège entre les griffes du chasseur.

-Tu préfères peut-être ? C'est vrai, tu m'as fait de la peine un instant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas va, dans peu de temps tu auras séché tes larmes et tu hurleras mon prénom en me demandant de redevenir le vilain garçon que je suis.

Je restais choquée devant tant de prétention. Je...hurlerai son prénom ? C'était une allusion directement sexuelle ça non ? Je me fis l'effet d'une cruche à me poser la question. C'était évident. Edward était un pervers avant tout, je ne devais jamais l'oublier. Même durant une malheureuse balade dans un environnement tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent.

-Tu t'avances beaucoup. Tu ne m'attires même pas. Ni toi, ni ton autre facette de garçon bien élevé ou de justicier.

Mon mensonge le plus éhonté. Et s'il déchiffrait aussi bien mes expressions qu'il le disait, il me démasquerait aussitôt.

-C'est vrai ça Bella ? Je ne t'attire pas ? (Il se rapprocha davantage). Tu es bien sûre de toi ? (Il posa sa main contre le creux de mon dos et me plaqua contre son torse. Je sentais ses muscles parfaits sous mes doigts, que j'avais posé sur son buste pour créer une distance entre nous. J'étais hypnotisée.) Et comme ça ? (Il fit courir son nez le long de ma mâchoire, provoquant volontairement de délicieuses sensations dûes à ses caresses. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il se mit à chuchoter.) Tu n'as toujours pas envie de moi ?

-Tu...(je n'arrivais même plus à parler. Mon souffle était erratique, les battements de mon cœur irréguliers devaient se faire sentir à travers la fine couche de vêtements qui séparait nos deux corps.) Tu ne devrais pas aller aider ton oncle ?

Le temps que je réussisse à prononcer ma phrase, il avait posé son autre main, la gauche, sur ma taille et la faisait venir de haut en bas, tout doucement, et rien que ce geste me rendait absolument folle. L'érotisme qui nous reliait et la tension qui régnait étaient presque palpables. Il arrêta sa bouche près de mon oreille :

-Certes. Mais je suis persuadé qu'en lui expliquant ma rencontre avec une jolie jeune fille dans les bois, revêtue d'un simple short et d'un morceau de tissu lui couvrant à peine le dos, il comprendra.

Offusquée, je tentai de le repousser faiblement, mais sa main dans mon dos se fit plus pressante.

-Maintenant, ose dire que je ne t'attire pas, reprit-il, en me fixant de son regard plein de désir qui me fit fondre sur place.

Je ne voulais pas capituler, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Edward était le genre d'homme qui pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille dans son lit, et je ne voulais pas lui faire comprendre que j'étais l'une d'elles. J'essayai de mettre autant de conviction que possible, même si tout en moi me poussait à lui sauter dessus, à le supplier qu'il me fasse l'amour sur le sol, au milieu des plantes et des arbres : de mes deux petites main, je poussai fort sur son torse et il partit légèrement en arrière. Sa surprise me permit de me libérer de son emprise et je m'écartai vivement pour rompre le contact entièrement, de peur de flancher en sentant son odeur sucrée et en touchant sa peau douce. Je me sermonnai et fit quelques pas de plus en arrière pour instaurer un périmètre de sécurité. Je secouai vivement la tête :

-Désolée Cullen. Ton petit jeu ne fonctionne pas avec moi.

Je pensais qu'il serait fou de rage. Je croyais qu'il serait pris d'une colère noire et qu'il enverrait tout valser sur son passage, peut-être en se déshabillant et en m'embrassant fougueusement pour prouver qu'il avait raison. Je l'imaginais tout à fait dans ce rôle.

Au lieu de ça il se contenta de sourire comme si j'avais dit quelque chose d'hilarant, parce que j'avais manqué une info. Il récupéra son sac, le balança sur une épaule et me fit un petit signe de tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas « Bee ». Ton tour viendra. Maintenant on rentre.

Je fulminai. Et ne regrettai plus du tout de l'avoir repoussé, au vu de son arrogance évidente.

Le trajet se fit très silencieusement. La musique de la radio empêchait mon cerveau de réfléchir efficacement, je me laissai donc aller contre mon siège en observant le paysage. Des forêts, des plaines, des forêts, des plaines...

Quand nous arrivâmes devant ma maison, Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, discuta un peu avec Charlie et loua mes prouesses en guide touristique, inventant des qualités inexistantes chez moi : un très bon sens de l'observation, une connaissance rare de la faune et de la flore, un caractère sociable et enjoué. C'était beaucoup trop pour une seule personne, mon père ne pouvait pas se laisser berner par des douces paroles, il me connaissait trop bien. Pourtant il hocha la tête en écoutant Edward, l'air de dire « Ma fille est exceptionnelle, comme son père, je le sais ».

Quand il partit (non sans m'adresser un clin d'œil très évocateur) en promettant de rappeler pour un autre rendez-vous, mon père répondit à ma place, prétextant que ce serait un grand plaisir. J'eus l'impression que le monde entier cherchait à se foutre de moi.

Je vérifiai l'heure. Cinq heures à peine. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais obtenir un rendez-vous avec Jacob. Pas le genre de rendez-vous auquel lui s'attendait, parce que je n'avais aucune envie de parler de notre relation ou d'entendre ses excuses pitoyables, mais parce que je voulais des réponses sur ce qu'il s'était passé cette après-midi. J'étais une très mauvaise menteuse, mais il allait falloir que j'improvise si je voulais découvrir la vérité.

J'attrapai mon portable et répondit à son texto de ce matin :

« Oui, il faut qu'on discute. »

Je tapai sur la touche « envoi », en priant pour qu'il fixe une rencontre aujourd'hui. A ma plus grande surprise, il répondit dans la seconde suivante :

« La Push, dans une heure ? »

La Push était une réserve quileute où Jacob n'habitait plus depuis quelques années. J'étais étonnée qu'il choisisse cet endroit comme lieu de rencontre, mais je ne pinaillai pas. C'était beaucoup trop urgent. Je répondis ok.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me mis aussitôt à stresser comme une folle. Pourtant, c'est moi qui avait accepté que l'on se voit. J'aurais pu refuser. Mais j'avais trop de questions qui se bousculaient sur mes lèvres, et personne pour y répondre, à part lui. C'était très risqué, mais j'avais la certitude que Jacob ne me ferait rien. J'étais sûre de moi.

Je m'activai en cuisine : je commençai des lasagnes, un plat long et qui m'occuperait un bon moment, mais je me rendis compte que je le réussissais parfaitement, grâce à des années d'entraînement, et au bout de vingt minutes il était au four. Je cherchai des lessives à faire, il n'y en avait pas. Je m'avançai sur une dissertation de littérature peu urgente, et enfin je me préparai rapidement en me recoiffant et réajustant mes vêtements.

Les paroles d'Edward me revinrent en mémoire : _« ... une jolie jeune fille dans les bois, revêtue d'un simple short et d'un morceau de tissu lui couvrant à peine le dos... ». _J'avais été choquée par ses mots, qui sous-entendaient que j'étais habillée comme une prostituée, mais en me voyant dans le miroir, les cheveux en bataille, le débardeur large qui laissait entrevoir mon soutien-gorge et le short qui remontait tellement qu'il paraissait indécent, je crains d'envoyer un message à Jake différent de celui de la chaleur étouffante qui me forçait à me déshabiller. Un peu trop, je l'avoue. J'enfilai donc une veste et troquai le short contre un jean. Je me fis l'impression d'une belle hypocrite.

Je partis une demi-heure en avance. C'était largement suffisant, mais je prenais en compte les heures de pointe et ma nervosité qui me ferait faire n'importe quoi. En effet, je démarrai quand il ne fallait pas, grillai des feux rouges, calai en plein milieu de la route, me faisant klaxonnée par tous les conducteurs. J'eus peur d'avoir un accident et je ralentis un peu. J'arrivai donc à six heures pile, à bout de souffle, énervée et prête à en découdre. Mais ma motivation passionnée retomba aussitôt lorsque je me garai au parking à la limite de la réserve, et je sortis les jambes flageolantes. Je tenais à peine debout et j'avais la peur au ventre. J'avais peur de mes questions, peur des réponses de Jacob. Je relevai la tête et marchai un peu. La Push, c'était vaste. Je ne savais pas où aller.

Soudain, je vis un énorme pick-up noir se garer juste à côté de ma Chevrolet : Jake était arrivé, et en grandes pompes. Je me rapprochai et m'adossai à mon capot, attendant qu'il descende. Je repensai à notre conversation d'hier soir. Il voulait s'expliquer, et il devait croire que j'étais prête à l'écouter. J'avais autre chose en tête, mais je ne savais pas comment l'y amener. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui balancer : «_ Dis donc...je me promenais en forêt cette aprem, et je t'ai vu menacer un type avec un couteau. Ouais, tu voulais lui couper le doigt, tu te souviens ? Tu m'expliques ? Juste par curiosité... _»

J'attendis qu'il vienne me rejoindre. Lui aussi paraissait mal à l'aise, il ne savait visiblement pas quoi faire. Il s'approcha quand même et j'hésitai sur la conduite à adopter. Lui serrer la main ? Certainement pas. Lui faire la bise ?

Jacob ne se posa pas toutes ces questions, il se pencha et déposa un bisou sur ma joue. Il avait une odeur exquise...Non ! Je ne devais pas perdre de vue mon objectif. Et ce mec m'avait plaquée il y a deux ans bon sang !

-Salut Bella.

-Salut Jacob.

Il y eut un silence, puis il reprit :

-Tu voudrais bien qu'on marche un peu ?

Je hochai la tête, soulagée. J'avais grandement besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

On se promena en direction de la plage. On s'assit sur des rochers, puis il débuta la conversation :

-J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne t'ai pas expliqué...

-Comme lorsque tu m'as quittée par exemple ? persiflai-je.

Son regard se voila tristesse et il prit une grande inspiration.

-Je t'aime toujours Bella.

Je hoquetai, m'étouffai et me repris sous son regard inquiet. Quoi ? Avais-je mal entendu ?

-Qu'est-ce que...tu viens de dire ? bafouillai-je, surprise et décontenancée.

-Je...je croyais qu'après deux ans j'allais t'oublier, mais après la fête d'hier soir, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas réussi et je suis devenu fou. Je m'en excuse.

Je ne pouvais pas écouter ça. Cette conversation prenait une tournure étrange, et je sentais mon petit cœur se briser à nouveau. C'était comme si deux ans après Jacob revenait pour le piétiner, le mettre en miettes et me le renvoyer. Il me faudrait encore deux ans de plus pour me remettre de sa stupide révélation.

-Mais enfin Jake, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu m'as plaquée ! Tu ne voulais plus me voir, et tu as été d'ailleurs très clair sur ce point !

-Je t'ai menti. Je mourais d'envie de rester avec toi mais...je ne pouvais pas.

-Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne suis jamais parti à New York. J'ai arrêté mes études après le lycée, et je suis allé au Mexique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais au Mexique ?!

J'étais complètement sous le choc, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'exclamer au fur et à mesure qu'il me révélait ce qu'il avait fait depuis deux ans. Je le vis soupirer, et je compris qu'il allait falloir que je me calme un peu.

-Bella, s'il te plaît laisse moi finir...J'ai été envoyé par ma famille pour récupérer des plants et des graines de cannabis livrés d'Afghanistan. On a créé une serre ici afin d'en favoriser la culture.

Je n'osais plus rien dire. J'avais le souffle coupé, je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il me disait. C'était tellement..fou, inconcevable, incompréhensible, aberrant. Je secouai la tête pour remettre mes idées en place. Jacob comprit que j'avais du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait de me dire, mais il ajouta un argument qui ne put que me convaincre :

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où venait tout cet argent ? Tu as bien connu ma famille avant Bella, tu savais qu'on avait pas de gros moyens financiers. Enfin, on ne fait pas fortune dans la pêche et l'agriculture !

-Mais de la drogue...je n'aurais pas pu imaginer ça une seule seconde...

-Notre situation économique s'est dégradée, on avait besoin d'un moyen radical pour s'en sortir ou on allait perdre tout ce qu'on avait.

Je me souvenais maintenant. Quelques moi après que Jacob quitte Forks, ses parents avaient déménagé de La Push, et s'étaient installés dans cette immense baraque de beaux quartiers. Ces deux périodes coïncidaient avec notre rupture.

-Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça maintenant ?

-Parce que je veux que tu comprennes que je ne t'ai pas rejetée parce que je ne voulais plus de toi, j'étais obligée pour ne pas te mettre en danger. Mais je tiens toujours à toi...

Il avança d'un pas, fit mine de me prendre dans ses bras mais je reculais vivement. Je n'étais pas prête pour _ça. _J'avais presque tourné la page, et voilà qu'il se pointait comme il y a deux ans, avec des révélations incroyables et des doutes en plus. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas recommencer comme quand j'avais 16 ans. Impossible.

Il avait un air triste, et je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'il était blessé que je le repousse.

-Je suis désolée Jacob...Il faut que je réfléchisse. Il faut que tu me comprennes, ça fait beaucoup trop à avaler, d'un seul coup.

Il hocha la tête. Soudain, son portable sonna et il le sortit de sa poche pour vérifier qui l'appelait.

-Je dois répondre Bella.

-Les affaire, c'est ça ? persiflai-je.

-Oui. Excuse-moi...J'aimerais vraiment que tu me comprennes, ça fait partie de ma vie maintenant. On pourrait se voir plus tard ? Quand tu auras...réfléchi à tout ça, à nous deux.

Mon cerveau était déjà ailleurs. Je n'écoutais plus. Cet appel m'avait perturbée et j'avais envie de partir d'ici au plus vite.

-Bella ?

-Oui, bien sûr...Au revoir Jake.

Je fis demi-tour en direction du parking. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis décrocher son appel et entamer une discussion. J'étais furieuse. Encore une fois, un homme s'était fichu de moi. Parce que, même si Jacob avait essayé d'être le plus discret possible, j'avais aperçu le nom de son interlocuteur s'afficher sur l'écran.

Cullen.

* * *

**Alors ? Des questions ? J'aurais un grand plaisir d'y répondre!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**


End file.
